The Wonders of YouTube
by animegirl503
Summary: Amu is at home one day and she is going through her e-mail. She finds one from an unfamiliar sender and clicks on it. In the e-mail is a link and, bored and curious, she clicks on it. With a single click of a button, Amu sealed her fate. R&R please!


**Hey, peoples! I know I only post one-shots, but it's because I don't want to post stories until they're done so you don't have to wait! Ingenious, ne? Anyways, Amuto again! Yay! I don't support Tadamu *shudders* so if you like that kind of stuff… well… let's just say "Seven days." Anyways, I don't own the song 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne or Shugo Chara, sadly... I had so many plans for Amuto lovers! *sigh* Well, enjoy!**

* * *

"Huh? What's this?" a 14-year-old pink-haired girl said to herself, clicking on a link from an e-mail she got.

A screen popped up that said 'YouTube Broadcast yourself' at the top. There was a search bar and underneath it was a bunch of videos that other people were watching. She saw a video named 'Girlfriend! Shugo Chara! Amuto!' by LetTheRiotBegin and clicked on it with a shrug. She was bored, so she might as well watch it.

The screen changed to another page where there was a huge box with the title above it. She clicked on a button beside the volume bar and the screen increased to full-screen. Then, the video started.

First it showed a picture of Amu when she was trying to make that tart for Tadase for his birthday when they were in 5th grade and then, to Amu's surprise, it showed Ikuto's picture, from when he had brought her those snacks for destroying her tart. Then, the music started.

'_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend'_

Amu watched with a slight blush as she saw her, Ikuto, and Utau come and go. Strangely enough, she remembered everything that she saw so far had happened in her life. She didn't even notice the indigo blue eyes watching over her shoulder in surprise and amusement.

_'Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_'You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time, you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
Alright, alright, alright_

_'Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah I'm the mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
I'm right, I'm right, I'm right_

_'She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about_

_'Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_'Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_'I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
And again and again and again_

_'So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
And again and again and again_

_''Cause she's like so whatever  
And she could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about_

_'Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_'Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend'_

At the line that said 'secret' a picture of Utau kissing Ikuto came up and Amu's hands formed fists as she glared at the picture and growled, actually _growled_!

Ikuto looked at her shocked and then with amusement.

_'Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Woo, 'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking?_

_'In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?_

_'Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way'_

_The picture showed again and the same thing happened._

_'Hey, hey, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way, no way, no way'_

Amu was quiet for a moment after the video ended.

Suddenly, Amu jumped up and started dancing.

"Oh yeah! I _so_love Youtube if in every video I kiss Ikuto!" Amu exclaimed before she erupted in a fit of giggles.

Ikuto decided to make his presence known now.

"Hmm? Do you always talk to yourself about me, Amu?" Ikuto asked, smirk on his face.

Amu turned bright red.

"I-Ikuto! H-How long were you there?" Amu asked.

"The whole time." Ikuto answered.

Amu sighed and then smirked; it wasn't unlike his own.

Amu walked towards him and Ikuto took a few steps back, not liking the look on her face. Ikuto hit a wall. Amu closed the space between them in the blink of an eye.

"Ikuto-kuuuunnn…. I don't like your _girlfriend_. _I _want to be your girlfriend. I know you like me too. So just give up, give in, say it. You're in love." Amu said, eyes half lidded.

_'That's a completely different song!'_Ikuto thought.

Ikuto suddenly felt a pressure on his lips and his eyes snapped open. He hadn't even known they were closed. The situation suddenly clicked. Amu was kissing him. He kissed back. After a few seconds, Ikuto licked Amu's lips. She gasped and Ikuto plunged his tongue into her mouth. He coaxed her tongue into a dance.

Ikuto moved so that Amu was now against the wall. After a few minutes, like three, they pulled back panting. (Man! They sure can hold their breaths!)

"I love you, Ikuto." Amu said, her cheeks tinted red as she panted.

"I love you too, Amu." Ikuto said back.

After a few moments they said together, "I love YouTube."

Ah, the wonders of YouTube.

Wait, you're wondering who sent Amu the e-mail? Well, let's see.

~*~Somewhere in America~*~

"Mwahahahahahahahahaha! Amuto all the way!" said a crazy 13 year old girl by the name of Kiera White. (A.k.a. me)

**

* * *

  
Did you like it? Was it weird? Was it funny? Amu was a little OOC at the end,but I liked it! ... Well, of course I liked it. I wrote it! *sweat drop* R&R please!**

~animegirl503


End file.
